Talk:Nene Amano/Collection
Status Is it actually treated as a Collection, or is she still just a General? 13:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :General refers to participants of the War, Hunters are people that participate in Hunts. Since the Xros War is over, then there are no longer Generals, and nothing indicates that Nene is a Hunter, but we'll still treat as a Collection because in Hunters any Digimon that enters on a X Loader is part of a Collection, like we discussed on Yuu's Collection's talk page. Besides, it's kinda possible that Nene will become a Hunter (even as a secondary character), and this may introduce international Hunters, since it's obvious that DigiQuartz is not exclusive to Tokyo. :Also, it's very possible that in the near future we'll need a page for Old Man's Collection. :Sparrowmon and Mervamon broke my theory that Shoutmon brought all XHUA, but I'm pretty sure that Taiki is with at least Wisemon. I'm unhappy that Dondokomon is ignored. :I also don't like this plothole: How did Mervamon and Sparrowmon end up in Nene's X Loader? It's like the plothole of Mimi entering the Digital World without a D-3, but in Nene's case there's an easy assumption: Sparrowmon and Mervamon fall into DigiQuartz and then find a way to go to Nene. With this it's possible that Kiriha is with Blue Flare or at least Greymon and MailBirdramon. Maybe Kiriha is taking on Hunts wherever he is. :And one more thing: How do we add Nene to the Template's others characters section? Do we list "Nene Amano and Sparrowmon", or "Nene Amano and Mervamon"? My opinion: "Nene Amano, Sparrowmon and Mervamon", as it seems Nene is two-partnered like Wallace and Impmon were. I also we'll do the same to "Kiriha, Greymon and MailBirdramon", as it is MetalGreymon that becomes ZekeGreymon. G-SANtos 15:06, December 07, 2011 (UTC) ::That's not totally true. Taiki wasn't a Hunter with a Collection until he started participating in Hunts. Until then, he was just a retired General. I've not seen the subtitled episode yet, but do we have proof that Nene is following the rules and mechanics of the Hunt? 16:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not sure how to respond this question. She entered DigiQuartz, but there's no confirmation that she is Hunting. About the rules and mechanics, EVERYONE is following the mechanics because DigiQuartz seems to force this, I won't say the same about the rules because Airu has no respect for the "no stealing" rule. :::And I don't know what part of what I said is not true (except the unconfirmed thing about Wisemon and the theory for the plothole). I said that there are no longer Generals and in Xros Hunters anything that enters a X Loader enters a Collection, which is what we discussed on Yuu's Collection's talk page. We are counting this as a Collection because we are counting everything else as Collection members. The only reason we don't have a Kiriha's Collection, is because we still haven't seem any Digimon on his X Loader in this series. I think everything I said is correct. :::Man, I wasn't logged in on my previous edit. I think I have to double-check this everytime I edit. G-SANtos 18:48, December 07, 2011 (UTC) :I meant that "since the war is over, there are no more Generals". :As for the mechanics, I mean specifically the "displaying your Digimon as a Collection". :Per Yuu's Collection talk page, it's not that it's "anything that enters the X Loader", it's "anything that enters their collection, even if it's just to DigiXros." Again, I haven't seen the whole episode and I'd have to check, but what I did see just showed Mervamon already being in Nene's X Loader. I'm not sure I'd want to consider that a Collection unless she actually starts doing the whole "capturing Digimon and displaying her own Digimon on the yellow windows" thing. 19:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, I misunderstood what you said. For now we don't have any other name for this, so we'll count as a Collection. There's no other knowm way out unless you decide to call it "Nene Amano's Team". ::I still think that there are no more Generals, no one else is being called this. G-SANtos 19:36, December 07, 2011 (UTC) Trailmon since trailmon was sent by nene to bring xros heart to hong kong to help her and since he went with nene and kiriha to japan, it is probably safe to assume he is part of nene's collection.DalekSupreme13 05:41, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :No, it is not. 13:30, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::well, in trailmon's first appearence, he was sent by nene to bring xros heart (basketball team) to hong kong and he brought nene to japan from hong kong in episode 78, so this evidence shows it is in her collection since in all his appearances he is doing things for nene, specifically providing transportation in the same manner as locomon.DalekSupreme13 09:31, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::No, it does not. It means that it is a Digimon that helps her. 15:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC)